YuGiOh Freshman
by Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon
Summary: Yet another story set after YuGiOh GX. A new student is arriving at the school of dueling fifteen years after Jaden and the gang graduate, and a year of classes, adventures, and really big baddies occurs. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Going Through the Gateway

_**First off, this is my first TRUE GX fanfiction, but it's just basically a story at Duel Academy with new characters. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Duel Academy, and some of the cards here. Or New Jersey and Apple Jacks for that matter. But I did make up all of the characters and some of the cards. **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter One: Going Through the Gateway

"MOM!!!!!"

Usually in New Jersey, that is not the first thing one hears at 5 AM. Heck, one's lucky to even hear an alarm go off. But as startled neighbors shook of the noise as only a cry from a nightmare and went back to sleep, one messy-haired girl quickly rushed around her room, attempting to find some suitable clothes while keeping the room neat (which was nearly impossible, by the way. The girl was not a very neat person). "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

A voice came from the kitchen. "Sorry Lisa! I thought you would already be awake!"

"If I was awake, we would already be in the car by now!" Lisa quickly found some pants and threw them on. Stopping only to grab a bag hanging on the doorknob, she jumped down the steps and managed to grab a bowl, a half-gallon of milk, and some cereal before sitting down in a chair.

Sitting down next to her daughter, Mrs. Long sighed. "To be honest, I don't see why you even want to attend this 'Duel Academy'. Isn't it enough just to get a good education, study at a good college, and get a decent job?"

Managing to talk through a mouthful of Apple Jacks, Lisa said, "Dueling these days is a highly-paid profession if you have the skills."

Watching Lisa put on her backpack and head towards the doorway, her mom sighed again. "Well, I just hope she doesn't slack off at this school then…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a two-hour drive, the mother and daughter looked at the complex that was holding the entrance duels for the dueling school.

Lisa whistled. "If this place is only holding the entrance duels, I'm afraid of how the size of the school itself."

Seeing her mom already heading towards the main entrance, she quickly followed.

------

After confirming her ID and entering the arena, the aspiring duelist sat down in own of the seats. _Man these things are comfy…_

Noticing a boy next to her, Lisa automatically knew who it was and preceded to tap him on the shoulder. "Hi Beau! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Looking surprised, the messy-haired brunette looked at the raven-haired girl. "Oh, hey Lisa! Never thought I'll meet you here!"

Smiling, Lisa gave the long-lost friend a hug. "Me either! So, how's the deck?"

"Pretty nice! I did pretty well against my proctor. Did you duel yet?"

"Seeing as I just got here, no."

At this time, the loud speaker blared over the chatter of the other duelists. "_Attention please, attention please. Would duelist number 9169508 report to duel arena number seven? Repeat, would duelist number 9169508 report to duel arena seven? Over."_

Looking back at his friend, Beau noticed that Lisa was gone, replaced by a small cloud of dust. "Man, that girl has gotten a lot faster since I've last seen her…"

------

Panting and out of breath, Lisa sat down on the floor when a large person stood in front of her. "So, you want to be a duelist, eh?" Lisa nodded, unable to speak. "Well, then, you're going to have to get through me first."

Having recovered enough to stand up and breathe properly, Lisa said, "Well, then, can we begin? I'm awfully impatient."

Smiling, the duel proctor turned his duel disk on. "Well, I hate to keep you waiting then."

Both of the players yelled, "DUEL!" in perfect unison.

DPLP: 8000

LLP: 8000

Carrying five cards in his hand, the proctor gestured towards the student. "You go first."

Lisa drew saying, "Draw!" Looking at the cards in her hand, she added, "I'll play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" The warrior with a large shield appeared, putting his shield in front of him. (ATK/100 DEF/2600) "I'll also set one card face down. Turn end."

The proctor began his turn by drawing. Adding the card to his hand, the proctor exclaimed, "I'll play the field spell Hunting Grounds!" A clearing surrounded by a forest appeared, complete with a full moon in the sky. "Now I'll summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" The red monster appeared out of the forest, growling and snarling its teeth at the defending monster. (ATK/1500 DEF/1200) "Now Hunting Ground's effect activates, meaning I can now summon a monster with less attack points than the one just summoned! So come out, Wolf!" The rather plain animal also came into the clearing. (ATK/1200 DEF/800) "Now attack Big Shield Gardna my Wolf!" The animal obeyed, leaping into the air in order to strike the warrior. This resulted however, in Big Shield Gardna to repel Wolf like it was nothing, sending the animal back to the proctor's shield of the field.

DPLP: 6600

"And now because a monster attacked it, your Big Shield Gardna now has to change into attack position!"

The warrior put down his shield looking absolutely frightened, that being no surprise because of the snarling Gazelle staring at him.

"Now attack that defense Gazelle! Claw Fury!"

The poor monster was ripped into shreds by the mythical beast's attack, sending debris flying over at Lisa, who grunted in response.

LLP: 6600

Then the proctor added, "Hunting Grounds also adds half of your monster's highest stat to my life points!" A healthy green glow surrounded the older duelist as his life points increased.

DPLP: 7900

Looking quite smug, the proctor said, "I'll end my turn here. Let's see what you can do."

"Draw!" Lisa said, signifying the start of her turn. Looking at her cards, she said, "I'll activate my face down, Forced Murder! That means I send monsters from my hand or deck to the Graveyard, and for each monster I discard, I gain 200 life points!" Holding up two more Big Shield Gardnas, three Gold Defenders, two Steel Defenders, and one Diamond Defender, she discarded the six cards. "Because I discarded eight cards, I gain 1600 life points!"

LLP: 8200

"Now I play from my hand the field spell Warzone!" Lisa then added, plopping a card into her field card zone.

Pretty soon a blood-soaked, barren land replaced the wilderness. Many arrows and fallen weapons pierced the surface of the soil, and countless bodies laid on the ground.

"Warzone allows us to summon up to seven monsters on my field! And following that, I'll play Failed Alchemist, allowing me to special summon all six of the cards I just discarded! So give a warm welcome to my Gold Defenders, Steel Defenders, and Diamond Defender!" Six warriors with shields on their backs arose. GD: (ATK/1400 DEF/1800), SD: (ATK/2200 DEF/2750), DD: (ATK/2900 DEF/3500). At this, the proctor looked a lot less smug. Then Lisa continued with, "Attack! Diamond Defender, take down that Wolf! Steel Defender, finish off Gazelle!" The to beast were quickly made into mincemeat by the two powerful monsters.

DPLP: 5500

Smiling, Lisa said, "And thanks to Warzone, half of the two monster's attack come out of your life points!"

Several arrows flew through the air, piercing the proctor in several areas.

DPLP: 4150

Sliding a card into the spell/trap card slot in her duel disk, she also said, "Now I'll play Smelting Fusion! That means I'll remove my Defenders from play…" The six warriors disappeared, only to be replaced with the giant shadow of a large figure with a humongous shield on its back. "To summon my best card, Universal Defender!" The large armor-wearing creature spun its shield around like a sword, stopping it in a defensive position. (ATK/4000 DEF/8000)

Looking at the large figure, the instructor nearly fainted, and did for real when Lisa announced her next move. "Now, I'll equip Shield Attack to my Universal Defender, meaning his attack and defense points swap! (ATK/4000 DEF/8000 ATK/8000 DEF/4000)

Pointing her index and middle finger at the unconscious proctor, she declared, " Universal Defender, attack him directly! Shield Crusher!" The large warrior obeyed, slamming the large shield into the unlucky instructor. Lucky for him it was a hologram; otherwise he would have suffered major injuries to all areas.

DPLP: -3850

LLP: 8200

Everyone watching the duel, which was nearly everyone, whistled or muttered, "Wow" and stuff along those lines as they saw a freshman defeating her proctor within three turns.

As Lisa walked back to her unofficial seat, Beau greeted her by hugging her like a stress ball.

After a minute of lack of oxygen, Beau finally let go and rubbed his head apologetically. "Sorry about nearly choking you, but that duel was awesome! You beat that guy in three turns with over full life points! Congrats on a duel well done!" Then the brunette remembered something from an online conversation. "Wait a second…you said a few days ago that you had four decks, and the Defender one was the weakest one, right?" Lisa nodded. "Then…what's your strongest one Lisa?"

Smiling secretly, she winked at her friend. "I'm not gonna tell you, but I can give you a clue. The chief card of my strongest deck is a special friend of mine." With that, she was off.

Only then did a sky-blue serpent with one wing and one arm come out, floating over Lisa's shoulder. Turning towards her, the small dragon said, "Mee-mee-mee-mee-meee?" _How was the duel?_

Sitting down against a wall, Lisa smiled at the duel spirit. "Pretty good Meeko! I defeated the proctor in three turns!"

Sitting on her shoulder, Meeko joined his partner with leaning against the wall. "Mee-mee-mee-mee-mee-mee? Mee-mee-mee!" _So you made it into Duel Academy? Congratulations!_

Taking out a brochure from her backpack, Lisa opened it, revealing a school taking up on an entire island. "Thanks, and if what I hear from the websites are true…" Closing the brochure, Lisa laid down on the floor, smiling. "Then this is going to be a lot more interesting than regular school."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**New Card Explanations:**_

_**Gold Defender**_

_**EARTH-attribute**_

_**4 Stars **_

_**[Rock/Effect**_

_**You may special summon this monster from your hand if there's a monster on your opponent's side of the field. For every Rock and Warrior type in your Graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 100 and DEF by 200.**_

_**ATK/1400 DEF/1800**_

_**Steel Defender**_

_**EARTRH-attribute**_

_**6 Stars **_

_**[Rock/Effect**_

_**You may special summon this monster from your hand if one "Gold Defender" is in your Graveyard. For every Rock and Warrior type in your Graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 150 and DEF by 300**_

_**ATK/2200 DEF/2750**_

_**Diamond Defender**_

_**Earth-attribute**_

_**9 Stars **_

_**[Rock/Effect**_

_**You may special summon this monster from your hand if two "Steel Defender" are in your Graveyard. For every Rock and Warrior type in your Graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 200 and DEF by 400.**_

_**ATK/2950 DEF/3500**_

_**Universal Defender**_

_**Earth-attribute**_

_**11 Stars **_

_**[Rock/Effect**_

_**This card may only be special summoned by the effect of "Smelting Fusion". For each Rock and Warrior type in your Graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 500 and DEF by 1000.**_

_**Atk/???? Def/????**_

_**Forced Murder**_

_**[Spell Card**_

_**Send cards from your hand and/or Deck to your Graveyard. Gain 200 life points for each monster discarded.**_

_**Smelting Fusion**_

_**[Spell Card**_

_**Remove three "Gold Defender", two "Steel Defender", and one "Diamond Defender" on your field from play. Special summon one "Universal Defender" from your hand.**_

_**Warzone**_

_**[Field Spell**_

_**Each player can summon up to seven monsters. When a monster is destroyed, deal half of that monster's ATK to the owner of the destroyed monster's life points.**_

_**Hunting Grounds**_

_**[Field Spell**_

_**When a Beast-type is summoned onto the field, special summon one Beast-type with equal or less attack points than the monster summoned. When a monster is destroyed, the player who destroyed the monster gains life points equal to the destroyed monster's highest stat.**_

_** ----------**_

_**Well, first chappy's done! Don't expect too many updates though. I'll try to update this as much as my schoolwork and laziness will let me. Review with compliments (I love those), tips (just as good as compliments), and ways to improve.**_

_**Well, until next time!**_

_**Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon (or just MtOAD for short)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Island

_**Here's chapter two! Many thanks to my good bud AnimeFreak with helping to edit it and write a certain portion of this chapter! Also, a character based on her shall appear.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, the idea of duel disks, or Duel Academy. But I do own a lot of imaginary cards.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter Two: Getting to Know the Island

As soon as the plane touched down on Duel Academy, Beau asked his friend, "Why are you wearing a Slifer Red jacket Lisa?"

Stepping into the sunshine and squinting a bit, the duelist replied, "Because although yellow's neat, I prefer wearing red. And besides, Slifer's a dragon, and you know how much I like dragons!"

Sighing and walking towards the main building, Beau muttered, "And she didn't use a dragon deck, if she even has one, during the entrance duel."

------

"Greetings new students and welcome to Duel Academy!" A man said this only in his thirties, who wore the magenta coat of a chancellor. "I am Chancellor Helantosh, the head of this school. You have all been handpicked to attend here, and only the best of the best were admitted. As such, you should consider this a privilege, and respect the rules that have been put in place. Remember, everyone may be able to duel, but only some people can master it and become a pro. Also, please remember to pick up your room number at the docks," explained Chancellor Helantosh." At this time he walked off the platform.

Within a mere five seconds, the grounds where there used to be fifty students was now empty, and a half a hundred freshman sprinted towards the docks, trampling anyone unfortunate enough to get in their way.

------

"Beau Lana, huh? Hmm…you're in Ra dorm five, room R67. Next!"

Lisa stepped up to the desk a man wearing round glasses was sitting at . "Lisa Long, sir. Ra dorms."

Looking at the sheet in front of him, a man adjusted his glasses before saying, "Lisa Long, right? Let's see…you're in Ra dorm six, room F12. Next!"

At this precise time, a man wearing a baseball hat came jogging up to the Harry Potter-rip-off. "Sir! We have a problem in Ra dorm six! Room F12 caught on fire by some sort of explosive! We're just lucky that none of the other rooms caught on fire!"

Listening to the conversation, the Ra Yellow thought, _Ra dorm six, room F12? Hey…that's my room!_

Sighing and shooing away the other man, the man at the desk turned back towards the now room-less student. "Well, looks like you're going to have to bunk with other student. Now let's see which room we can move you in with…" Flipping over a few sheets, he stopped at a paper with "Obelisk Dorms" at the top. "Well, well, well. Looks like you're bunking in with another student. She's living in Obelisk Dorm three, room O1. It's a little shed near the lake. Now…NEXT!" Lisa was then pushed aside by a Slifer Red.

Shouldering her backpack, she muttered, "Sheesh, that's one rude Slifer. Anyway, seems like I'll be living in luxury now."

------

"THIS is an Obelisk dorm!?"

A certain Ra-wearing-Slifer looked at the very pink shed at the edge of the lake. There was pink cotton around the rim of the roof, pink stained glass windows with drawing of pink butterflies, and even some pink bushes surrounding the door!

Raising an eyebrow at the sight, Lisa continued to knock on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" No answer.

She tried again. "Hello!? Anyone home!?" Still nothing, although there was a faint rustle on the other side of the door.

For the third time, Lisa knocked again and decided to kick the door for good measure. "HELLO!? IS ANYONE HOME!?"

This time, the door burst open like a tornado hit it and a voice shouted, "COME IN!!!!!"

Lisa, who was hit by the door, went flying and dug a small trench when her face met the dirt.

Then a hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the shed.

------

The Ra yellow was flung onto the bed, and immediately fell in love with it because of its cushiness.

The only thing keeping her awake was the same voice from before saying, "HI! Whatcha doin' here?"

Looking up at a brown-haired Obelisk Blue, Lisa replied, "I'm bunking here. Somehow, one of the Ra rooms caught on fire and burned to the ground."

Doing a belly flop onto the bed, the hyper brunette said, "Only one room burned down? I thought the fire would burn at least five..."

Sitting up, Lisa looked at the girl in disbelief. "YOU set the room on fire!?"

Smiling and nodding, she said, "Yup! I tried making a bomb cake for one of my friends who really likes bombs. I had to make it in the Ra dorms because in here, there's no cake batter! Plenty of TNT though. When I put the cake in the oven though, it exploded and the room caught on fire!"

Groaning and flopping back down, Lisa said, "Great. I'm stuck with an insane woman."

Laughing and ruffling her roommate's raven hair, the brunette told her, "That's what everyone says! I usually get like this when I drink Mountain Dew!"

Looking at her, Lisa asked, "And how much Mountain Dew did you drink?"

"A quarter of a can."

Raising an eyebrow, Lisa replied, "And just a quarter of a can made you this hyper?"

The other girl nodded. "Yup! Once, I drank ten cans all at once. All I can say is that Atlantis will never rise again." Bouncing off the bed and during a perfect front tuck in midair, Lisa asked, "Well, looks like we'll by roomies for a while. So, what's your name?"

"Lisa Long. Yours?"

"Tara. Tara Sensei to be spacific."

Again, Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Spacific?"

Grinning, Tara replied, "Yup, spacific! That's how I remember that word!"

"Interesting..."

Holding out a hand, Tara then said, "Now that we're all up-to-date, pleased to meet 'cha Lisa!"

Accepting the invitation, Lisa shook hands. "Likewise."

Then with no warning, Tara grabbed her wrist. "Well, you're probably a freshman, like me! I'll give you a super-quick tour of the island! Ya better not fall behind!" Although Lisa tried to keep up with the still-hyper Obelisk, pretty soon her body got dragged along the ground.

Running towards the official Obelisk dorms, Tara made a quick statement about it. "That's-the-Obelisk-dorms-I-would-usually-be-there-but-I-got-kicked-out-because-I-painted-my-room-pink-and-blew-up-the-cafeteria! It's-a-nice-place-but-most-of-the-people-there-are-pretty-snotty-so-try-and-stay-clear!" After saying all of that in only one or two breaths, she continued her two-minute tour.

Moving on to the Ra dorms, the brunette said, "That's-the-Ra-dorms-although-I-don't-see-why-this-isn't-the-top-dorm. It's-pretty-nice-there-because-most-of-the-people-there-aren't-close-to-being-as-stuck-up-as-the-Obelisks. Personally-I-think-it-needs-more-pink."

While passing, Lisa couldn't help but shout, "Hi Beau!" and continued to be dragged along the cement.

Sprinting to the Slifer rooms, the very hyper tour guide said, "Here's-the-Slifer-dorms-I-visit-this-place-often-because-red's-close-to-pink-ya-know. These-kids-are-very-nice-but-the-only-problem-is-that-you-most-commonly-see-them-tossing-the-cookies-in-the-bathroom-because-the-food's-that-bad!" Then doubling back, Tara ran all the way to the main building.

Skidding to a halt at the main feature of the island, she gave a quick summary of it. "That's-where-all-of-the-classes-are-and-the-chancellor's-room. The-nurse's-room-is-located-in-there-too. I-find-it-funny-that-eight-five-percent-of-the-building-is-entirely-made-up-of-classrooms."

Then dashing over a bridge and stopping in front of a blue, narrow bubble-like structure, Tara said, "That's-the-bath-slash-spa-room-it's-ideal-for-washing-after-a-tough-day. It's-an-entire-lake -in-one-building!" After this, Tara managed to get back to the small pink Obelisk shed within one minute.

Lisa, now the not-so-proud holder of scratches, bruises, a black-eye, and a couple patches of burned skin stood up and tried dusting off the dirt on her jacket. "Please, Tara…don't do that again."

"Righto." Grabbing her hand this time and leading her into the shed, Tara stopped in front of what looked like a manhole. "I have to show you one more thing and the tour's over!" Throwing the over off and sliding in, the brunette went down into what looked like a tunnel with a steel floor. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Looking into the darkness, Lisa soon jumped down into the tunnel too.

------

"Wow…" the Ra said, looking at the place they appeared in.

The two girls stepped in a giant cave dug from dirt and had wood tiles for the floor. Wooden beams supported the massive cave and ceiling, also somehow preventing any dirt, water, or mud to drip on anyone walking in the cave. The cave was the perfect size for a…

"Duel arena? Is this was this is?" Lisa asked Tara.

"Bingo!" the brunette said, patting Lisa on the back. "I built it myself using a spoon, an ax, and several blocks of dynamite!"

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get the dynamite?"

"You'll be surprised what you'll find on Ebay…" Walking over to one side of the cavern, Tara asked, "You know, classes don't start until tomorrow…so wanna duel?"

Lisa's response was immediate. "Sure! Just let me change my deck." A few seconds later, she said, "Okay, now I'm good. Let's begin!"

Starting up their duel disks, both of the duelists shouted, "DUEL!"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**New Card Info:**_

_**N/A**_

_**(I have now decided to add a preview for the next chapter here)**_

_**So, a duel between Tara and Lisa starts! The Obelisk plays using a Plutonian deck, and the Ra decides to switch from using her Defenders to her Drill deck! But the Plutonians are a tough batch, and with the ability to be special summoned by just discarding a few cards, it's going to be a tough battle! Who shall win? Find out in the next chapter: The Roommate Duel! (Man that sounded cliché…)**_

_**And also, please read and review as always!**_

_**Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon**_


End file.
